


Mandag 07:23

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [27]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Even doesn't want to go back to school





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!

“I’m regretting my decision already.” Even groans, rubbing his fists into his tired eyes. He’s sitting in the middle of the bed, the duvet pulled tightly around him, watching Isak get dressed. His hair is all over the place, sticking out in tufts, curling around his ears. His bottom lip is pushed out childishly, and he’s frowning deeply. He looks so sleepy and disgruntled. Isak doesn’t think he’s ever looked cuter.

“Come on, get up.” Isak says.

“It’s too cold and dark.”

“Well it wouldn’t be dark if you let me turn the damn light on. It’d also make it a hell of a lot easier for me to find my hoodie.”

“Which one are you looking for?” Even yawns.

“The blue one.”

“Oh, I wore that the other day. It’s in the laundry basket.”

“Wonderful.” Isak sighs, giving up on his search.

“Do we have to go to school?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to.” Even complains, flopping back onto the mattress dramatically.

Isak tugs his grey hoodie over his head and then looks down at his boyfriend fondly. Even gazes up at him and holds his arms out, grinning widely when Isak takes his hands and gets back onto the bed. Isak hovers on all fours above him and lowers his head down until he can brush their noses together.

“What’s up?” Isak asks.

“Nothing. Just don’t wanna get up.” Even replies with a small shrug.

“Are you nervous?”

Even blinks slowly and then let’s out a long, shaky breath. “It’s always hard to go back, to get started again. I get so I can cope, but it feels like the only reason I’m coping is because I’m not dealing with life. It’s harder to cope when I’ve got to do things again.”

“What do you mean?” Isak frowns.

“So I’m doing okay, right? But I’m doing okay because I’m just chilling at home. I don’t have to do anything. Nothing is expected of me. There’s no stress. It’s a different story when I have to go back to school and start studying and socializing again.”

Isak smiles sadly and brushes his thumbs across Even’s cheekbones. “Just take it slow. Go to school today, and if it’s too much, stay at home tomorrow.”

Even looks away, his lips pursing. “I can’t do that forever though. I have to face life at some point. I can’t keep putting it all off. I want to graduate. I don’t want to have to redo the year _again.”_

“Don’t worry about that now. Just concentrate on getting through today.”

“Okay.” Even sighs.

“Come on. I’ll make you some coffee.” Isak says as he clambers his way off the bed, offering a hand out to pull Even up too.

“Coffee sounds good.” Even hums.

Isak steps up to him and reaches out to run his fingertips down the gooseflesh on Even’s chest. He smiles at Even and bursts into laughter at the squeak he makes when Isak tweaks a nipple.

“What was that for?” Even exclaims.

“Nothing. Get dressed.”

Even grumbles, grabbing two handfuls of Isak’s hoodie and yanking him closer. He dips his head down and presses their mouths together, sighing deeply as he parts his lips and flicks his tongue out against Isak’s bottom lip. “Can’t we just do this instead?”

“Tonight.” Isak says through slightly heavy breaths. “We can do this all night.”

Even smiles widely, his head tilting slightly to the side, and his eyes crinkling at the corners. “All night? You promise?”

“Yep. No sleep.”

“It’s the cousin of death.” Even whispers, pressing another chaste kiss to Isak’s lips.

“You've just got to get through today."

"I can do that." Even nods.

"Yeah, you can."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
